Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki
Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki was a major antagonist in the 2015 anime film Boruto: Naruto the Movie. He was the foster father and servant to Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and helped him go after Naruto Uzumaki during the film. He also appears in the anime and manga Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. He was voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto in the Japanese version, and Wally Wingert in the English dubbed version. Appearance Much like other members of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Kinshiki had pale skin and light colored blue-tinted hair. He was a tall burly man who was big enough to allow Momoshiki to sit on his shoulder. He wore white robes and pants. In some of his appearances, the robes would cover a portion of his face. He also had large hands and as a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, he had Byakugan eyes. Personality Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, was a loyal servant to his foster son, Momoshiki. He was willing to protect Momoshiki from danger during his battle against his enemies shortly before turning into a chakra pill from Momoshiki. Kinshiki was also a fierce fighter who never let up on his enemies in battle like Sasuke Uchiha and took them as serious threats. Like Momoshiki, he did not care about the damage Momoshiki would have done to the Leaf Village if he had unleashed the attack. Abilities Kinshiki had superhuman strength and durability as he was able to clash with Sasuke multiple times and knock him back multiple times. He was able to sustain attacks from Sasuke without feeling any significant pain. Kinshiki's superhuman strength was great enough that he was able to knock down a god tree with one swing from his chakra blade. Kinshiki also had the ability to use chakra to make solid weapons like blades in his battles. With his superhuman strength, the use of the blades could cause a lot of damage and harm to others. Biography Past In the past, Kinshiki met Momoshiki and had him as a foster son. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki became aware of Momoshiki and Kinshiki and decided to create the White Zetsu Army as a way to fight against them one day when they decide to try and take her chakra. ''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Kinshiki first appeared in the film engaging Sasuke in a fierce battle in a castle in another dimension. Kinshiki was close to killing Sasuke until he escaped from him. Kinshiki and Momoshiki followed Sasuke to his dimension and came across Killer B, the eight-tails jinchuuriki. Momoshiki defeated Killer B and took his chakra and later went to the Hidden Leaf Village to go after the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside Naruto Uzamaki. Kinshiki and Momoshiki crashed the Chuunin Exams and wreaked havoc on the stadium it was taking place until Naruto and Sasuke confronted them. Momoshiki then unleashed a powerful attack but Naruto used himself as a sacrifice to protect the village against the powerful attack. However, Kinshiki and Momoshiki took the opportunity to capture Naruto. While in the other dimension, Momoshiki was taking his time trying to suck out the Nine-Tails chakra from Naruto until the four other Kage, Sasuke, and Boruto Uzumaki appeared in the dimension to save Naruto. Kinshiki and Momoshiki took on the new fighters and Kinshiki ended up knocking back his enemies by knocking down the God Tree to protect Momoshiki. Kinshiki vowed to protect Momoshiki but Momoshiki decides to turn Kinshiki into a chakra pill and consume him so that he can become much more powerful. Gallery Kinshiki Otsutsuki.png Kinshiki's Axe.png|Kinshiki using his created weapon. Kinshiki VS Sasuke.png|Kinshiki vs. Sasuke. Trivia *It is revealed in the Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel that Kinshiki was the foster father to Momoshiki. Navigation de:Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains